Game Time
by Inverse Particle
Summary: Pure Smut. Riku is a nerdy, social introvert. Sora is his sly, party-going neighbor. When Sora invites him over to play a new MMO things get a little... messy. PWP. Uke!Riku One Shot!


"Haa... haa" panted Riku. His half-lidded eyes still focused on the television screen in front of him, his headset still firmly planted on his head. His thick-rimmed glasses however were getting a tad... foggy.

Riku was attempting to play _Ultimate Illusion XIV : Online._ Except that his chair, Sora, had a different idea.

"A-are you s-sure this is w-wha-haa... -t friends do?" breathed Riku. "Ngh, oh, oh, haa..." His headset was still broadcasting; allowing his party members to hear his breathy moans.

"Definitely Riku, this is a game that only the absolute _best_ of friends play. Think of it as... a secret level." replied Sora, with a smirk on his lips.

Currently, Riku was only wearing his pajama button top as he sat half-naked in his only friend's lap. Sora smiled to himself as he listened to the wet sound of his fingers going in and out of the younger boy's tight hole.

Sora was 17 years old. Riku was his nerdy, aloof, socially-reclusive neighbor of the age of 14. While Sora was very accustomed to hooking up with girls and guys alike at parties, Riku was the shy introvert who still blushed at words like 'tits' or 'blowjob.'

Riku couldn't focus anymore and allowed the controller to slide out of his hands.

"A-a secret level?" whispered Riku.

"Yeah," replied Sora as he prepared to drive his finger deeper into the bundle of nerves that made the boy turn into liquid, _"secret."_

That last nudge to the nerves made Riku drool from the side of his mouth. His face completely flushed; his sweat causing his white locks to stick to his cheeks.

"S-sora, I don't think I like this level... it makes me feel... feel... strange."

Sora chuckled to himself, his brown spikes moving oh so gently with his laughter.

"Describe this feeling Riku. Actually, better yet, tell me what I'm doing to you."

Sora completely disregarded the hum of his PS3 and battle cries from his television and gently turned his body so both boys were staring directly into Sora's full-body closet mirror.

Riku's eye's widened and his cheeks became even redder.

"C'mon Riku, I can't help you with what you're feeling if you don't describe it to me." chided Sora as he slowed his movements into long, drawn, out thrusts. Feeling each knuckle of his fingers being squeezed by that tight ring of muscle as he entered the boy.

Riku was still panting at the sight before him : his erection standing painfully, with long slender digits slowly entering and exiting his hole as Sora's head was resting atop his own, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Y-you're sliding your fingers inside of me..." weakly replied Riku, who's mind was becoming pure mush at the visual and physical overload.

"Good boy, Riku. I think I know how to make you feel better," said Sora as he used his free-hand to firmly grip Riku's erection. Sora began to stroke the throbbing member slowly, gradually picking up speed and tightening grip.

"S-sora!" Riku cried. Sora knew he was about to cum. He quickly withdrew his fingers from Riku's wet cavern and cupped his newly free-hand at the head of Riku's erection.

"Ngh!" Riku bit his lip and shut his eyes as streams of white filled Sora's waiting hand.

Sora's eyes were glued to the mirror as he watched Riku's brows furrow and bottom lip being bitten.

"Oh gee Riku, you made a big mess," cooed Sora has he lifted his cupped hand to Riku's eye level.

The smell was the first thing to hit Riku. It was so natural yet so alien. Riku had never even masturbated, let alone cum. Riku's eyes had focused on the liquid coating Sora's hand. It was white and shiny. Like a glaze. Riku had tried to say something but all that came out were pants.

"Tell you what Riku, you can beat this Secret Level if you clean up all of your white _mess," _said Sora, with the same mischievous grin on his face.

Riku gave a weak nod and began to lap at Sora's fingers, tasting himself.

Sora felt his own cock hardening at the sight of his cute junior lapping up his own fluids.

"Good boy, Riku..."

Riku began to suck each individual digit. Letting the taste of the foreign substance coat his tongue. There was so much and it was so thick! Riku was in disbelief that this substance came from inside of him.

Riku then felt something hard and hot press in between his bare cheeks. It was thick and clothed; the hard length was pressed against the valley of Riku's butt. Like a hotdog in a bun.

"I'm sorry Riku, but there's actually another part to this level," explained Sora has he stood up, unzipping his pants.

Riku's eyes widened at the size of Sora's erection. It had to be at least 8 inches long and was as thick as his wrist!

"If you can get _my_ white mess out of my cock, you win."

"H-how can I do that?" questioned Riku. Sora decided to help Riku out with this challenge. Sora took his member into his hand and pressed the tip against Riku's lips.

Riku got the idea and opened his mouth. The hard, velvety flesh of the head danced over Riku's tongue. The taste was exotic; it was a mixture of sweat and flesh and something else.

Sora smiled as he looked down at his junior taking his large erection into his small mouth.

Riku withdrew from the erect tool, only to leave a thick thread of saliva connecting his tongue to the engorged organ.

"Just tilt your head back now, Riku," directed Sora as he began to stroke his member.

"Open your mouth too."

Riku complied, his face still flushed and breath still coming out in pants. The tip of Sora's cock was now resting on Riku's lower lip. His hot pants gently hitting the swollen tip.

"Okay, Riku, just take it all in your mouth and hold it until I say it's okay to swallow."

Riku didn't even respond with a nod or anything; he was on his knees, sweat sticking his pajama top to his chest.

Sora bit down on his lip as he came. He had been saving his loads for the entire week just for this occasion. Slow, thick ribbons of semen oozed from his tip, landing into Riku's waiting mouth. The thick glaze visibly filled Riku's small mouth, as if the boy took a full gulp of cake icing.

"Wow, look at that...," whispered Sora, to himself.

Riku's mind was in a haze. So much of Sora's... fluid was in his mouth. The smell traveling to the back of his mind. It was so thick.

Sora took a quick shot with his camera phone, causing the shade on Riku's cheeks to grow darker.

"Now close your mouth and just let it sit in your mouth. I want you to taste it all."

Riku followed his elder's orders. The taste was intoxicating. It was a lot thicker than the sample he tried previously.

"And now you can swallow."

Riku gulped down. The thick glaze traveling slowly down his throat, finally feeling the warm deposit hit his tummy.

"Remember Riku. This is a Secret Level, so don't tell anyone else about it!" quipped Sora, with an obvious glee.

Riku nodded lazily, eyes still half-lidded.

Sora then crept down and began to whisper in the younger boy's ear : "We're going to play this Secret Level on different settings, everyday from now on."

Riku blushed.


End file.
